Drinking the problems away
by icyfire2
Summary: Hermione's party means lots of alcohol and no supervision for the hormonal teens. But when Blaise is called away, Harry is left all night with Draco... Which isn't a bad thing, in his eyes. Yet the next morning, a certain Slytherin feels a bit used...
1. Hermione's party

Draco glared at them. From the shadow's of Hermione Granger's front room, he glared at Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter – supposedly two of his closest friends.

"Dray-co!" a girl's voice suddenly shrieked, causing him to tear his gaze away from pair who were snogging on the couch and look at the person who had pounced on him. Literally pounced on him, as he had staggered backwards when she had jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He grinned slightly at her.

"Drunk, 'Mione?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No!" she exclaimed, before collapsing into giggles. "I'm a good girl! I don't get drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah. . ." he smirked, looking at her soaking wet hair and wrinkled clothes. "What's with the state your in, then? And where's Finnegan?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Drying off."

"Drying off?"

"We. . . had a shower," she giggled once again.

"A shower?" Draco repeated, shifting her off his waist and onto a chair. Harry and Blaise had since stopped sucking face and were now looking at Hermione with interest. "_Nice_."

"Ooh, it was. It really was," she grinned. Then she suddenly she frowned, and looked down at her empty hand. "Hey! What happened to my vodka?"

Blaise laughed quietly. "You drank it, hun."

"I did? Aww no way. . . I'll have to get another one!"

And with that she jumped up, and raced into the kitchen, screaming, "Lavender, where's the drinks gone?!" as she did so.

Draco smiled and shook his head, before picking up his own bottle of beer. He let his eyes linger on Harry for a moment, who looked away quickly.

Draco sneered at him. Like he _cared_.

Harry was the one with the stupid crush on Draco, not the other way around. Merlin knows why after confessing this crush he went and made a show of how happy he was with Blaise, but. . . Draco didn't care. He wasn't hurt. No he wasn't.

Ah, it was a long story.

It was the Christmas holidays of Draco's seventh year. Over the past school year or so, Dumbledore had made it a mission of his to strengthen friendships between the houses of the Hogwarts. And in doing so, he had formed the unlikely friendship of quite a few people.

So now, with her parents away for the night at a Christmas party, Hermione had decided to throw a party of her own.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Seamus, Justin, Lavender, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise had all been invited by the hostess.

Harry and Blaise – both out of the closet, and happy to admit they were gay – were a couple. Not a great couple, as they argued all the bloody time, but a couple none the less.

One of the main problems between the pair was that Harry had the biggest crush on Draco. Always had, and looked like he always would. He had only really asked Blaise out because he couldn't have a certain Mr Malfoy. He knew Draco was totally out of his league.

Yet, in a drunken haze not even a week ago, Harry had gone and poured his heart out to his crush.

Admitted to him that Blaise would never be him, and he would always be lusting after Draco.

This, of course, had shaken Draco. In the short time that they had been friends, he and Harry had become close. Very close.

And this made it _weird_.

Not because Draco was against gays, or anything.

Oh no. Draco was all for men, actually. And girls. Yeah, our Drake is Bi. Ever the greedy one, he has to have both. It's what came of him being a spoilt brat.

What made it weird, was that it was _Harry_. And he hadn't thought of him like that before.

But now that he _was_, and Blaise was sat pinning the boy he was thinking about to the couch and trying to see how far his tongue would go down his throat. . . Draco was jealous.

Yes. It was true. Draco. Jealous.

And he hated himself for it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . x . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't play this!" Ginny whined loudly, as she, Pansy, Lavender, Justin and Ron were tangled up in a game of Twister. "It's hard!"

"But a fucking great invention," Ron smirked, glancing up to the perfect view up Pansy's skirt.

"Ron!" Pansy exclaimed, before laughing giddily.

Sigh. Teenage drink binges, eh?

"I'm gunna fall, I'm gunna fall. . ." Justin warned, before his right leg slipped on the mat and he went flying forward. He laughed as he stood up, avoiding the smack around the head Lavender was sending him, as he'd managed to make her slip in the process too.

"What's going on in here?" Draco asked as he entered the Dining Room, where he had gone to get another shot of Vodka.

"Twister!" Justin exclaimed, walking over to the blonde. "Pass us one of them, eh Drake?"

Draco passed Justin the shot, and the pair of them downed the drinks in one.

"Ugh," Justin wrinkled his nose at the taste, while Draco merely laughed. This made Justin smirk at him.

"What?"

"You have a great smile, Malfoy."

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes. He didn't reply, simply turned around to head back into the front room.

"And one sexy arse," Justin growled, slipping his arms around Draco's waist and walking with him.

Again, Draco laughed. The noise made Harry glance up, and his eyes fixed on the pair.

"Harry!" Justin cried. "Don't you think Draco has one nice backside?" He tried to nuzzle the Slytherin's neck, but Draco laughed and pulled away at the smell of beer and the drunken slur emitting from his friend.

"Justin, you're pissed," Draco snickered.

"Maybe. . . But you're still hot, Drake."

"Of course I am."

Harry frowned slightly, still on all fours over Blaise on the couch. 'Hmm, it was the other way around before' Draco mused.

"Who's hot?" Hermione interrupted as she waltzed into the room, her face flushed. She was dragging Seamus behind her, having just come from upstairs. Her hair was beginning to dry out now, and was frizzing horribly.

"Me."

"Well of course you are, my likkle Drakey-baby!"

"Oh, I'm going to tease you with that one in the morning, Granger," Draco laughed affectionately.

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Harry, as the raven haired boy quickly jumped off Blaise and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to get a drink," he mumbled, ducking his head and slipping out of the room.

"I could do with another myself," Draco announced, hurriedly removing Justin's arms from his waist and following Harry to the kitchen.

In the front room, Hermione grinned, being the only one to know how Harry felt about Draco.

"Well!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I think a good game of truth or dare is in order."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . x . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well! I just thought I'd write a bit of Harry/Draco. Which this will be. Pretty soon. And we'll get to the 'R' stuff soon, as well. Reviews would be wonderful!


	2. Truth or dare

Harry walked hurriedly into the kitchen, where he grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol he could find and necked it. As he finished drinking, he tossed the bottle aside, and then scowled at the blonde who had followed him into the room.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well why the fuck are you glaring at me?"

"I'm not!" Harry snapped, continuing to scowl. He followed his arms and leant back against a kitchen counter as Draco sat down on a chair opposite him and twirled his finger around a glass.

"So. . . What's going on with you and Justin?" Harry asked finally, unable to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"What's it got to do with you?" Draco retorted. "I'm surprised you noticed actually, the way you were going at it with Zabini. . ."

"He's my boyfriend!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Exactly! But I'm a single man. I can go and shag whoever I want without having to tell you anything about it!" Draco responded viciously.

A silence fell over the pair, during which Harry stared at the floor.

Draco sighed loudly as he waited for the other boy to come up with a retort, and ran a hand through his hair.

Eventually Harry raised his head and looked Draco straight in the eye, sadness etched onto the dark haired boys features.

"Why are you doing this to me, Drake?" he murmured softly.

"I'm not doing a thing."

"Why did you say that? Why are you trying to make me jealous by telling me of what you can do with other people? I told you how I felt about you last week, you _know_ how much you mean to me-"

"Potter!" Draco glared, not thinking this was fair at all. "Yes, I do know how you feel. But what do you expect me to do? Sleep with you during any spare moment I can, then have to watch you all over Blaise and have you completely ignore me whenever you're together? I don't think so. I can't believe you're mad at me for being with other people, when I'm the one who isn't seeing anyone!"

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor again, realising how selfish he sounded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I just. . . Don't like it. It makes me. . ." He sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I suppose it just makes me jealous," he muttered.

Draco studied him for a moment, before he shook his head and made his way out of the room.

As he was leaving, Harry caught what he mumbled.

"Yeah, well maybe seeing you with Blaise makes me jealous as well."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . x . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco stormed back into the front room to find that everyone except Harry and himself were gathered in a circle on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow at the scene, and elegantly dropped into a space between Pansy and Ginny. "Playing truth or dare?" he asked, refusing to acknowledge Harry, who had also stepped into the room.

"Yep!" Justin replied.

Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"And it Seamus's turn. . ." Lavender went on, smirking at him.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yes!" he exclaimed, answering a question Draco had missed. "The shower _was_ a fantasy of mine, and Hermione fulfilled it extremely well."

Hermione grinned happily, the alcohol in her system removing any embarrassment she might have felt.

"Aww, I'm glad you're happy!" she cooed, before leaning over and planting a lingering kiss on his mouth.

When she pulled away, Seamus looked thoughtfully around the group. Well, as thoughtfully as you can when your eyes are glazed over with drunkenness.

"I wanna see Hermione make out with. . . Lavender!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Seamus laughed. "You're a great kisser. I just want other people to experience it."

"And get some lesbian action going on!" Ron exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked over to Lavender and giggled. "Fine!" she exclaimed.

"Serious?" Ron said, his jaw dropping open.

Lavender giggled too. "'Kay!" she slurred.

And with that, Hermione shuffled on her knees over to her friend, and immediately pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Sweet!" Seamus yelled, jumping up out of his spot to get a better view.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe they're doing that. . ." Ginny was laughing, leaning against Draco.

"Ooooh, where's a camera when you need one?" Ron sighed, not taking his eyes off the two girls.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal. Get over it."

"Get over it?" Seamus cried. "Are you not seeing what I'm seeing, mate?"

Hermione giggled once again, and pulled away from Lavender, who grinned at her. "Well! That was fun. I like the taste of your lipgloss, what was it?"

"It's like this mango-ey peach thing."

"Yummy. I like." Then she skipped happily back to her place and the circle, and lay down on her stomach. She propped her chin up on her hands, and looked at her friends with a smirk.

"My turn!" she smiled. "We-ell. . . Since you've seen the girls doing it, I want to see some boys doing it."

Ron pulled a face. "You see Harry and Blaise snogging all the time. That's boring!"

"True. . . So not Harry and Blaise."

"Who then?" Justin asked eagerly, sending Hermione 'looks' that obviously suggested him and Draco.

Hermione laughed. "Sure, go ahead. Justin and Draco!"

Justin positively squealed with delight, and lunged at the blonde. Draco laughed with amusement in return, before his mouth was captured by the randy boy who had pushed him backward and pinned him to the floor.

Justin held onto the back of Draco's head as he kissed him, gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Then he began to trace circles and patterns on his neck as he slipped his tongue along Draco's lower lip, then sweeped deep into his mouth.

Draco moaned quietly. This Justin kid wasn't a bad kisser at all.

Better show him that Malfoy's were good kissers too.

Biting gently on his lower lip, Draco tried to get some control over the kiss. He tilted his head to the side, and let his tongue fight for dominance with Justin's. This resulted in the kiss becoming very passionate indeed.

Watching them, Blaise laughed, sending Harry a 'Can you believe them two?' look.

Harry smiled weakly in return, hating having to watch this happen.

"Hmm, you're such a good kisser. . ." Justin mumbled as he came up for breath, before Draco captured his mouth again. Justin was more than happy to let him, and didn't notice his hips unconsciously rocking against the other boy's.

Ron, however, did.

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to have to watch you have dry sex in Hermione's front room, thanks."

There were giggles and cat calls around the room and a loud "No, let them! I want to see how far they'll go!" from Pansy.

Yet Ron's remark seemed to have killed the mood, and a flushed Draco gently pushed the grinning Justin off him.

Justin pouted a bit, but eventually just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Who's turn is it now? Mine or Drake's?"

"Well _actually_," Hermione answered. "I didn't finish giving you my dare!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "I want Drakey to snog Harry as well, to see who's better."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . x . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hey! Well, here it is. The second chapter. Still not at the 'R' stuff, I know. Sorry. But I'll get there!

Thanks SO much to

Alora Universum 

**twodollartrick**

**addmoose2004**

**np **

**sexAy-iranian23**

for your reviews!! Glad you like it!!


	3. Draco cums

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Y-you what?" he stammered, blinking rapidly. "W-what did you just say?"

Draco smirked, sprawling leisurely out on the floor.

"She said she wanted to see us two snogging Potter, are you deaf as well as blind? And what's with the sudden stutter?"

"B-but-"

"Oi! This is my boyfriend we're talking about!" Blaise said loudly, but it was obvious to everyone that he didn't really give a damn, thanks to the drunken grin on his face.

"Oh, well if _Blaise_ says no, then-" Draco shrugged, but Hermione shook her head.

"Noooo!" she whined, sticking out her lower lip. "I made up the dare, and you _have_ to do it. Screw Blaise!"

Then she pulled a face.

"Not in _that_ way of course, though I'm sure Harry already has."

Draco scowled.

"Is the kiss happening, or not?" he asked, turning to look at Harry. Harry blinked, and glanced uneasily at Blaise, who laughed in return, taking a swig of vodka.

Realising his boyfriend didn't care, something seemed to lift in Harry's heart, and a large grin crept onto his face . "Why not?" he murmured, crawling towards the blonde boy.

Draco smirked in return as Harry came to a stop in front of him. Their eyes lingered on each for a few seconds, before Harry lent forward and tentatively pressed his lips against the other boys.

He pulled away and then pressed a harder kiss on Draco's mouth, who in response, tugged at the front of Harry's shirt to pull him closer. A few seconds later Harry had almost been dragged into Draco's lap, and the kiss was of such ferocity and passion that the pair were completely oblivious to the looks of surprise and stunned amusement on their friends faces.

It was only when Harry's lips tore off Draco's, and instead began to kiss down his neck that Draco realised that they should maybe stop.

His head had been titled back as he groaned low in his throat, and as he opened his eyes slowly, he caught site of his friends staring at them open mouthed.

Blushing – but smirking – Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and used it to tug the boy away from his neck. Harry whimpered loudly at the loss of contact, but then blinked as he remembered where he was and what he was doing. Then he put his head in his hands and hid a smile as he crawled back next to Blaise, trying his best to ignore the catcalls and jibes his friends were sending him.

"_Well_," Hermione giggled, her eyebrows so high they were hidden completely by her fringe. "That was… new."

Draco grinned lazily, and ran a hand through his hair.

"So Drake! Finish your dare. Who was better? Harry or Justin?"

"I'm not answering that," Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"Aww, you have to!" Pansy whined. "Although I think I can guess…"

"I'm not answering it! It's mean."

"Answer it or I'll have to give you another question, and I _promise_ you it'll be more embarrassing than this," Hermione warned.

Draco shrugged carelessly. "I'm not answering that question, so go ahead."

"Ugh, you're so boring!" she sighed heavily, sticking out her lower lip. "_Fine._ Hmm… What can we ask you…?"

"I know!" Pansy exclaimed gleefully. "Tell us something sexually related that you've _never_ told anyone else before."

Draco frowned. "But… I always tell the boys stories of my sex life… There's no secrets there."

"I'm sure you've got one," Lavender said. "Y'know… Like if someone was bad, or… I don't know. Just a secret!"

"Errm…I really don't know. I remember the first time I came," Draco offered, shrugging slightly.

"That'll do!" Hermione exclaimed. "Go into detail, please."

Ron scrunched his face up in distaste. "You're one sick girl, Hermione Granger."

"It was pretty shocking," Draco went on. "I must have been… What? 12? Totally my own doing, of course. But I was just like… _Urrrrgh. This isn't right. Mu-um! I've broken it!_ Y'know? Ugh, yeah I remember that…"

"Ewwww, images of Malfoy tossing off!" Ron cried, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his head.

"What, and that's a bad thing?!" Justin exclaimed, looking lustfully at the blonde boy.

The girls all giggled, and began whispering and exclaiming how sweet Draco was, and how adorable his mother must have thought him to be.

It was then that Blaise chose to down his drink and get unsteadily to his feet. "What time is it?" he questioned. "'Cause I've got to be going home."

xXx

hya! Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like this chapter! I'd reply to all your reviews, but I have school in the morning and it's half past 11 right now. Still. Thankyou!!! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's short. Again with the "late night with school in the morning" excuse.LoL.

3


	4. Sneaky

Hey! Thanks for all your reviews, and I'm sorry this took awhile.

Katina – glad you're liking it!

Towenaar – LoL, happy you find it so amusing.

Alora – Hmmm, but WILL Harry leave Blaise at all? Teeheehee. I love being the all powerful author.

Lyz – Glad you like!

Addmoose2004 – Yep, course we knew whose better! Can't beat our Harry. Well. So I'm guessing.

Chihiro-loves-Haku – Thanks! LoL, yeah, I think Hermione's got a wild streak to her somewhere.

Driven to insanity – Glad you like it, here's the next chapter!

Fefs – Harry's with Blaise because he gave up hope of ever having Draco. He always figured Drake was too good for him, even though he'd never told Draco his feelings before he went out with Blaise. That make sense? No? LoL, ah well. Who am I to question a boys mind? Anyways! Glad you like it!

SexAy-iranian23 – glad you liked it, hope you like this chappie as well!

Xxx

"Going?" Harry repeated, dragging his eyes away from Draco to look up at Blaise.

"Yeah, I can't stay over," Blaise sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Have fun though, 'kay? And try not to get much more wasted," he grinned, then kneeled down and kissed his boyfriend gently.

Harry ended this kiss as quickly as he could, then shuffled backwards and gave Blaise a small smile. "Right, see you later!"

Everyone bid Blaise goodbye as he left the house, but only Hermione actually got up off the floor to see him out.

When she bounded back into the living room, she dropped onto her knees and crawled towards a cabinet, deciding that truth or dare was now boring.

"Whose up for drinking games?" she smiled.

X

Half an hour later, Draco tripped up the stairs, holding his head and groaning slightly.

Mixing drinks had _not_ been a good idea.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he decided that walking was simply too much work, and proceeded to crawl/drag himself the rest of the way to the bathroom. There he clutched onto the rim of the toilet, hoisted his head up, and silently begged whatever god there was to let the alcohol that was settled in his stomach be puked up.

However, he wish wasn't granted.

Instead he kneeled there for ten minutes, groaning and whimpering about the headache that was attacking the spot between his eyes.

Yet sitting still in the quiet for a few minutes seemed to have helped him, and he was able to shakily get to his feet. Sighing heavily, he turned on the tap and poured a drink of water into an empty bottle of Smirnoff Ice he found next to the shower.

Then he splashed some water on his face and, feeling a bit better, left the bathroom.

He could hear loud shrieks of laughter and yelling coming from downstairs, and wrinkled his nose at the noise. Then he glanced in the other direction, and saw a set of stairs leading upwards to Hermione's converted loft.

Draco opted for going up there instead, wondering if any of his friends would be up there.

They weren't, but there _was_ a king size bed, and many cushions and quilts on the floor. Hermione had set them up before the party had started, knowing that everyone would end up staying there.

Smiling slightly, Draco fell onto the bed, and made himself comfortable, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Just as his eyes were falling closed though, there was a quiet whisper made him sleepily raise his head.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Harry whispered.

"Uh huh," Draco murmured, still half asleep, and let his eyes fall closed once again.

"You sure?"

When he opened his eyes again, he found Harry crouched on his knees next to the bed, his face only inches away from Draco's.

"Yeah, just feel a bit sick," Draco replied quietly, even though he was feeling much better.

"Oh. . ." was all Harry said, and Draco could tell by the look in his eyes how very drunk he was.

"Don't be sick Drake, it's only about 1 o'clock," Harry continued whispering. "We've got all night yet. . ."

His face was moving closer to Draco's.

"And there's still loads of beer left, Justin just found a load. . ."

And closer still. . .

"And. . . You tired? Don't go to sleep Drake, I don't want you to, it won't be any fun if you do. . ."

And his lips were on Draco's.

Draco immediately responded, and the pair kissed hungrily for a few seconds before Harry pulled backwards and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit," he murmured. "_Shit_. I shouldn't. . . I know, and. . ."

But he moved towards Draco again, and kissed him harder than before. They kissed for a good few minutes this time, but just as Harry was about to climb into the bed with Draco, the blonde had an attack of conscience.

"Harry. . ." he sighed, gently pushing the other boy away. "We can't do this, Blaise is my mate. . ."

Harry let out a sort of frustrated scream, and let his head fall into his hands. "I know, I know," he whined. "It isn't fair. But. . . _Merlin _Draco, I want you so bad. . ." He kissed him roughly once again, before the pair were interrupted when loud footsteps told them people were running up towards the loft.

Seamus, Ron, Lavender and Pansy appeared a few seconds later, and quickly made themselves comfortable.

"Make room on the bed, mate!" Ron instructed, motioning for Draco to move over.

Harry stood up and climbed over Draco, so he could lie on the bed next to wall. Draco then shuffled over and lay next to Harry, while Ron and Lavender squeezed onto the bed also.

Seamus and Pansy collapsed onto some quilts on the, chatting and happily swapping sex tips.

Ron and Lavender were lay extremely close together, and Lavender was laughing hysterically and telling Ron to "kiss the croc" or something, and holding out a small plastic crocodile toy she had found.

Ron laughed and did as he was told, which sent Lavender into even more fits of giggles.

With the extra people in the bed, Harry and Draco had been pressed very close together. Draco – trying to be a good boy – was lay on his side with his back facing the dark haired wizard. Yet this changed when he felt Harry's hands pulling his hips backwards to meet his own, making sure to fondle his arse as he did so.

Draco rolled over to face the Boy Who Lived when he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh.

"Harry," he hissed warningly, but didn't get chance to say anything else as Harry's lips captured his own for a few short seconds. When the both pulled away from the kiss, Draco glanced over his shoulder to make sure nobody had seen them.

And they hadn't. Nobody was paying them the slightest bit of attention.

"But Mr Croc wants another kiss, Ronald!"

". . . When you're giving head, you should play with the lads balls as you're doing it, Hermione's _great_ at that. . ."

"But I don't want to kiss the croc Lav, I want to kiss you. . ."

". . .Hmm, I'll have to try that one, tar Seamus. . ."

"Calm down," Harry whispered, his warm breath on his ear making Draco shiver. He again pressed his lips against the blonde's, not hesitating at all to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco sighed happily, and pressed himself even closer to the other boy, his hands tangling in his hair.

It was another kiss that ended quickly, just to make sure nobody would catch them. Yet it gave Harry the confidence to slide his hand higher up Draco's thigh, and Draco's gasped quietly when he felt Harry began to massage his already hard cock through his trousers.

"Draco?"

Draco nearly jumped a mile when he heard Pansy say his name, and guiltily pushed Harry's hands off him and turned over.

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised himself at how casual he sounded.

"What's the name of that guy in Slytherin? Y'know, the dark haired one, shares a dorm with Monetly. . . The Bi one. We both did him last year."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. He felt Harry's hands slide back over his hips, and this time began to unbutton and unzip Draco's pants.

"T-Timperly?" Draco stuttered, making sure to pull the duvet up to his chin.

"That's the one!" she exclaimed, before turning back to Seamus. "Yeah, this Timperly, now _he_ is one kinky thing. . ." she went on, as Draco felt Harry tugging at his boxers. . .

5


End file.
